


Do Or Done ~ a 5 Seconds of Summer fanfic

by courtneyprime



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyprime/pseuds/courtneyprime





	1. Chapter 1

**_"Goodnight Los Angeles!!!"_** I yelled into my microphone after finishing up the set with a particularly violent rendition of Paramore’s "Looking Up". I held my purple guitar up to the sky, lion king-style, smiling and soaking it in as the stadium crowd cheered. My band and I weren't used to the applause we were getting, but we'd soon learn that it was mostly because when the opening act ended, it meant the headliner wasn't far behind. When your headliner is someone big, like _5 Seconds of Summer,_ the applause is tremendously shrill and overwhelming.

After our last bow, my band and I wiped the sweat off our foreheads and headed backstage. Sure, it was only a forty-five minute set, but even forty-five minutes of singing your heart out and rocking your socks off can make you tired.

We were all giddy and smiling like idiots as we paraded down the hall, left with the adrenaline rush from our first big gig as a band. _Do Or Done_ was what we called ourselves. Just a little rock band from Florida, that's what we were. But then again, 5 Seconds of Summer were _just a little band_ from Sydney a few years ago.

Our drummer and my resident best friend, Britt, gave me a high-five and threw her bandana in the air, giggling like a giddy mothertrucker. I gave her a full-teeth smile, and high-fived back. I threw my right arm around our bassist, Jake, and my left arm around Britt, whose other arm was draped around the neck of her boyfriend and our keyboardist, Brett, who had just received a very sweaty kiss on the cheek.

 _"This is it, guys._ " I said dreamily. " _This is how it starts_."

As we drunkenly made our way to the dressing room, arm in arm, Ashton, Michael, Calum and Luke came running down the hall towards us, screaming words of congratulations.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud as Michael nearly tackled me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me yelling "You did it, you did it!!!" He had the dopiest, happiest smile on his face, and I could see him remembering how he felt after 5 Seconds of Summer's first big headlining gig. "We did it, we did it!!" I screamed back, hugging him like crazy.

Everyone from each of our bands (Do Or Done and 5 Seconds of Summer) had kind of paired off by instrument before the tour started. The bassists, Calum and Jake; the drummers, Ashton and Britt; the guitarists, Michael and I; and finally, the rest, Luke and Brett. We all kind of had 5SOS counterparts.

So, after first congratulating the hell out of our "counterparts", we moved onto congratulating everyone else. I got a crazy hug from Calum, who yelled "You kicked ass!" into my ear as I laughed, and five-billion high-fives from Ashton, who grinned and said "Welcome to the big time, Charlotte Duhn."

I had been conveniently avoiding Luke 'cause I didn't need a murder on my plate right as my career was taking off, but it was unavoidable that I'd have to speak to him. I mean, my band was basically living with his. After all, it was thanks to him that we'd gotten the gig in the first place.

I kept my pent-up anger pent-up as his face (well, chest. I'm small) came into my view. We stood there awkwardly for a moment, before I tilted my head up so I could see his face.

 _Damn_. He looked good. I almost cursed aloud. When your ex is someone like Luke Hemmings, it's hard to hate him for all of the shit that caused your relationship to crumble and die. But, you have to _remember_ all of that shit, because it keeps you from getting back together with him. Because there sure was _a hell of a lot of shit._

In the end, it's the anger about all of that shit that helps you write an original song that catches the attention of the media, and thrusts your band into the spotlight, straight to the opening spot for 5 Seconds of Summer's latest tour at the request of the _very asshole_ the song was about in the first place.

"You guys did great out there." Luke said, breaking the silence. I gave a weak smile, still a bit high off of the adrenaline rush. "Well, it's all thanks to you. I never gave you one, but here's your proper thank you." He seemed a bit taken off guard as I gave him a quick hug to say "Thanks". If I wasn't so goddamn happy, I would have been a lot snappier and angrier with him.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. No offense, but I never would have asked you guys to tour with us if you sucked. You see, you guys don't suck." I laughed, surprised at myself. I mean, there was a reason I'd gotten together with Luke in the first place. For every shit day there was, there had been an amazing day too. I shook myself out of it with the memory of our last argument.

_I was sitting around my house, lazily strumming my guitar and listening to 5 Seconds of Summer's "Rejects." There was a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone, but Do Or Done was in the process of forming, so for all I knew it was just Britt coming over to hang and talk about the band. I got up, wearing only a ratty old tank-top and boxers. I probably should have checked the peephole to make sure it wasn't a murderer, but I didn't. When I opened the door, I was greeted by the melancholy face of my failed attempt at a boyfriend, Luke Hemmings. He wasn't supposed to be in town for weeks, but there he was, right in front of my face._

_"Oh, Luke, hey. I wasn't expecting you for a while." I said, an obvious look of surprise on my tired face. I walked forward, and embraced him. Failed relationship or not, at the time we were still dating, and I still cared for him. Before I pulled away, he gave me an out-of-character kiss on the check. Luke smiled weakly._

_"Hey, Char. We... we need to talk." I sighed. It was only a matter of time before one of us got tired of all the arguing and pulled the plug, I supposed._

_"Come on in." I said, reluctantly letting him through the door. He smiled and brushed past me. I took his hand for what I know now was the last time, and pulled him into the living room. We sat on the couch, the space between us more than it should have been for a boyfriend and girlfriend of our calibur._

_"What's up?" I asked, dreading the answer and subconsciously preparing for an argument. Luke had been studying the floor, but as I spoke he lifted his head to meet my gaze. He moved his mouth like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how. "Wait" I said brokenly. "I think I know where this is going."_

_That's when something in both of us snapped. We had been in enough arguments with each other that we knew how they started. With something innocent, like this conversation. Luke and I knew how this was gonna end, with yelling and screaming and someone storming off. That's how they always ended. Only, this time we knew that whoever stormed off was never coming back._

_We brought out the worst in each other. I made a usually sweet, goofy blonde Australian boy with blue eyes and a big heart into an angry, defensive man with a loud yell and a short temper. He turned me into a more intense version of myself, turning sarcasm into an insult, and a comment into an argument._

_Luke's crystal eyes narrowed, and all hope of us ending peacefully was demolished. And I wanted it. I wanted this one, last argument, and I think he did too. We both just wanted one last win._

_"Yeah, and where is this going exactly?"_

__

_An hour later, Luke Hemmings stormed out of my house and got on the nearest flight to Sydney. He never came back._

_An hour later, I went to my bedroom and cried._

__

"But Luke, why'd you ask us to tour with you guys if you knew I was in the band?" I asked, overtaken by a sudden need to know _why_. He grinned a little bit.

"Well, why did you accept our offer to tour with us if you knew _I_ was in the band?"

I knew the answer, but neither of us would dare say it.

_Because we still weren't over each other._

**  
  
  
  
**

 


	2. Part II

“So I think we should open with a cover of Abigail Breslin’s famous ‘You Suck’” Britt suggested, grinning at Michael who had just walked into Do Or Done band practice. I laughed, joining in by playing the first notes of You Suck on my purple guitar. "I hate your dumb..." I sang, and the rest of the band caught on and yelled "TATTOO" with me as Michael shook his head at us.


End file.
